Beasar
The Beasar (bay-sar) are the Rhino-looking people of the northern lands of Akitei. They are large, strong, practical, and typically devoutly religious. They coexist peacefully with humans and the Mure. Physical Aspects The Beasar are the largest, strongest, and shortest-lived citizens of Akitei. The males are roughly 2.3 meters tall and weigh around 650 pounds. The slightly smaller females are usually around 2.1 meters tall and weigh about 510 pounds. They are built large and muscular and being overweight is considered advantageous to their species. Both sexes are covered with a thick, dry skin that provides them a natural protection from the elements. They have thick, plate-like protrusions on their chest, shoulders and thighs. Their skin is of a grayish blue hue that loses its blue pigments and starts to go completely gray with age. Blue skin is indicative of good health and youth, and is considered beautiful in their society. Beasar also have a single ivory horn on their forehead, the state of which is also indicative of health as it does not grow back if they lose it. When it comes to intelligence, they are about on par with the average human, but may be outsmarted by particularly clever Mure. Beasar are also excellent swimmers and enjoy the water just as much as the rest of the nation, despite having large bodies built to live in drier climates. Other physical aspects: * Life span: ~30 years * Average offspring: 5 * Average surviving offspring: 3 Religious Aspects When it comes to religion and their god, the Beasar are very devout. Because they generally live further inland and feel isolated from the ocean, religious practices fill the disconnect. These practices include daily worship as well as stronger everyday beliefs such as the severity of wasting water. About half of the clergy members of any given church in Akitei will be Beasar, even in port cities which have a lower Beasar population. Social Aspects Due to their immense strength, the Beasar will primarily do physical labor. They make up the majority of the country's farmers, as they can simply get more done in farming than any other race in the land. Although they do not make up the majority of the country's military, they are the most effective in land combat and are typically seen in the front lines. When it comes to contributing to the country's trade and seafaring efforts, the Beasar enjoy dock work and rowing as they get to make use of their strength and don't have to use their slightly less effective sealegs. Infrequently, they do become captains. They are a very practical people and they do not enjoy excess. When they feel as though they are entering a more lavish lifestyle then they feel comfortable with, they will offer the excess to Danasiq at their closest church. They coexist peacefully with humans and Mure. Small towns closer inland typically have higher Beasar populations, especially in their native lands; while big cities are generally more populated with humans.